When I was your Man
by Raven2609
Summary: RS A few short sweet chapters based on Bruno Mars song When I was your man. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to stretch my fingers after more than a year of absence. Got my life back on track (finally)and I´m back to writing.

Love

Disc.: The usual Not mine all JE. Song Bruno Mars.

When I was Your Man

It´s as clichéd as it could be, a man sitting in a dark bar, listening to the same sappy song again and again, and drowning his sorrows in good ol´Jacks on her wedding day. He wasn´t invited and he knew it was wrong but even so he also couldn´t stay away. He had to see her just one last time.

 _Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

 _When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

 _Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 _And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

He orders shot after shot and tells the man next to him,

 _Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

 _Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

 _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

 _Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

His unexpected drink buddy asks him why he didn´t stepped in and he answered:

"She never looked at me like she looked at him."

 _Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

 _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

The man who sat silent in the dark corner suddenly got up, threw a few bucks on the table and left in his black Turbo.

I think he is going to buy flowers…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disc.: Still the same ol´ not mine all hers…

 **Flowers**

It was 2 am. He was leaning on the door jam and smiled.

Not his trademark `Thinking about smiling smile` but a genuine one.

She was sprawled across her bed. The covers twisted around her delicious body and her wild hair spilling all over the pillow. With uttermost care, so as not to wake her he kissed her on the nose, but she was dead to the world.

Then he sat to work.

She woke at 9 am and she couldn´t believe her eyes.

Her small apartment was filled with the most beautiful flowers.

Flowers of every kind, in every shape and color.

And they smelled heavenly.

She already had her cell in her hand ready to hit speed dial one, to alert the Man in Black that she had a stalker again, when she saw a small card.

 _I brought you flowers_

 _R._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful review. This is my favorite chapter. Enjoy.

.

 **Dance**

It was one of these days. One of the days were you should simply turn around and go back to sleep until tomorrow - right after waking up.

It was one of these days where your coffee ran out, your toaster broke and someone used up all the hot water - right after you shampooed your hair.

One of these days where you break your freshly manicured nails, you discover your favorite bakery/shop/restaurant was closed and your car went up in a blaze of glory because some M*********ers aim was off, trying to shoot someone.

An on top of it all it was MONDAY….

But it was also the day someone in a Turbo comes to the `scene`, looks at you to make sure you´re ok.

Looks at the car and cranks up the radio and dances with you – right in front of your burning POS- because he knows…

 _You love to dance….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hand**

There you are sitting in your parents' dining room listening to your mother criticizing everything about you and your life.

Starting at how the your crazy curly hair looks. Going over to your choice of job, friends, clothes, car, apartment hell everything. In your mothers eyes you can´t do anything right.

And all those people sitting around the table, your supposed loved ones, what do they do?

Do they stand up for you?

Do they defend you?

Do they have your back?

Or do they shovel food in their mouths?

Asking for the juicy bits, so they can share and aggrandize them at the beauty parlor?

Or do they agree with their mother, loudly; so that their own life doesn´t seem so pathetic?

And suddenly there he is.

Taking a seat right beside you.

Smiling the smile he only smiles for you.

 _And he holds your hand…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mess**

He is unquestionably the best.

Governments and Agencies of all forms sought out his expertise and pay him ridiculous amounts of money.

He fought in wars and won many a battle.

He had freed hostages out of hopeless situations.

He retrieved Intel which was considered inaccessible.

Warlords, Druglords, Terrorists, Wanna-be- Dictators and common street-thugs, nobody was save from him.

He always, always completed his mission successfully.

Anxiousness.

Nervousness.

Fear of failure.

Those where never words to be associated with him.

But today he felt all of that and more.

Today of all days was the day of his most dangerous and most important mission of his life.

In less than an hour he was either the luckiest SOB on this earth or he was a dead man.

Died not of bullets or poison but of a broken heart.

He took a last look around the apartment and closed the door.

It was time

 _...to clean up the mess he made._

.


End file.
